1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software and mobile devices. More specifically, it relates to securing, governing, and managing apps on devices, such as handsets, televisions, automobiles, and other emerging smart device categories.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the goals of security wrapping an app on a mobile device or any other type of smart device is to ensure that the app and the mobile device, including data stored on the device, are protected, even in a hostile environment, including an execution environment of a rooted or malware-infected device. For example, one way for a hacker to obtain secure data from a mobile device is to insert break points into an app. This is often difficult to do because of the precision needed when determining the break points, but if the hacker has the resources (time, funds, and expertise), they can inspect the memory and execution of a device and, through diligence, determine where the best places would be to insert these break points. The time available for these insertions is often very small and, as noted, can normally only be obtained from closely examining execution of the device over a sufficiently long period of time. Once these break points have been inserted into an app, sensitive data, such as logon data, passcodes, data to perform a secure handshake, encrypting/decrypting protected data, and so on, may be exposed. As such, break point insertion remains a vulnerability. It would be desirable to prevent a hacker from inserting break points into an app or prevent them from looking at device memory. It would also be desirable to include DRM-type features in a wrapped app and still maintain the original or at least a favorable user experience for the app.